


Making Up

by That_Damn_Dixon_Boy (dracogotgame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/That_Damn_Dixon_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never could sleep after a fight and— as he darts his eyes over to Daryl— he sullenly decides that there is something very wrong with people who can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TWD fic. I love Sharyl and have been reading it obsessively, so I just had to get this out of my system. Please forgive me for anything that seems OOC, I'm way out of my comfort zone.

Shane can’t sleep.

He never could sleep after a fight and— as he darts his eyes over to Daryl again— he sullenly decides that there is something _very_ _wrong_ with people who can. He grumbles under his breath and pulls over the covers— making sure to yank most of them to _his_ side because when he’s mad he’s a petty bastard and he never pretended otherwise.

Daryl either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He’s still curled up like an angry pretzel, taking up about one tenth of their shared sleeping space, back firmly turned on Shane.

It’s confusing, if he’s honest with himself.

They’ve been dating for about six months, and Shane may not know everything but he knows that Daryl Dixon would never turn his back on anything he considers a threat. On some level, it’s sweet that even when he’s mad as all hell, Daryl still trusts him enough to sleep in the same bed.

But will he apologise? Say he’s sorry? Haha no, because guess what? Daryl is a stubborn _asshole_ who’ll go down in flames before he ever admits he’s wrong— even if Shane can’t _sleep_ because of the stupid fight which was all his fault in the first place.

Watching his boyfriend slumber peacefully when he’s so wound up just pisses him off more. So, Shane throws off the covers and flops on his stomach, trying his damndest to just wish this awful day away.

It’s unfair is what it is, he thinks sullenly.

Like it’s _his_ fault his friends want to meet Daryl.

He’d explained it to Rick— as best as he could— because as much as he wants to show Daryl off to the world, he knows the man. And he knows he’s got his secrets and trust issues that run so deep, that even Shane— after months of trying— only knows so much about them.

It’s not his fault that Lori made dinner plans behind his back and sprung it on them at the last minute. It’s not his fault that Daryl lashed out like a cornered animal when Shane suggested that they go just this once.

The shouting and slamming doors and accusing Daryl of being ashamed of him…okay, that might have been his fault a little. But Daryl definitely didn’t help by telling him to go fuck himself.

And now, here he was— cold and lonely, with his boyfriend not three feet away— and Shane honestly doesn’t know if being right is worth all this.

It sucks, and he misses Daryl and he hates that he can’t sleep without him close.

He’s not even sure when he made the decision to apologise and make up, but by the time he’s stirring to get up, he knows he’s going to do it. He needs to sleep and damn it, he needs Daryl too. Even if he is a stubborn ass.

That’s when he feels an arm creep around his waist. Shane freezes as Daryl slides over, his toned body pressing against Shane’s back and his lips hovering over Shane’s ear.

“Ya still mad?”

Daryl’s voice is rough, but just this side of apologetic.

Shane’s not sure how to respond. This has never happened before. He can count on one hand the number of times Daryl’s approached him after an argument. He’s definitely, absolutely not prepared for this.

But yeah, he’s still mad so he just goes with the safest option and tries to smother himself with a pillow.

Daryl sighs, sounding just as tired and exasperated as Shane feels. His fingers tap anxiously, annoyingly at Shane’s side. “Can’t sleep with all yer damn fidgetin’,” he mutters accusingly.

Oh, great. Another thing that’s his fault. Shane turns his head and scoffs. “That s’posed to be an apology?”

He can imagine Daryl’s frown and the irritated flash of his eyes. “Ain’t apologisin’ for doin’ nothin’ wrong.”

And now they’re officially at a fucking stalemate, but Daryl’s still got his arm cinched around Shane waist. It’s as good as it’ll get, Shane figures. So he takes a chance and turns around slowly, like he’s about to approach a skittish horse.

Daryl looks exhausted and irritated. He’s got bags under his eyes.

Huh.

Guess Shane’s not the only one who has trouble sleeping after a fight.

“Ain’t my fault either,” he points out. He reaches out and tugs gently at a strand of brown hair as he speaks, to soften his words. God help him, he does _not_ want to start another argument. What he wants, more than anything, is to fix this damn mess so they can get some sleep.

So, he just waits for Daryl to gather his thoughts.

“Ain’t goin’ to the damn dinner,” Daryl growls after a beat of silence. “Told you I can’t…”

“No, you didn’t.”

Daryl trails off and Shane sits up, bracing himself on one elbow so he doesn’t loom over Daryl. He knows from past experience that the guy doesn’t like that.

“You can’t expect me to know what’s gonna set you off,” he explains, maybe a little clumsily. So sue him, he doesn’t have a whole lot of experience with…this. He’s new at this relationship thing too and sometimes, Daryl forgets that. “You don’ have to do anythin’ you don’ want, babe. Just…talk to me ‘stead of blowin’ my head off. Is it that hard?”

Daryl drops his gaze for a second. Shane tugs gently at the strand still in his fingers, until those blue eyes meet his again.

“Yeah,” Daryl says quietly. There’s a quiet conviction in his voice, and something about it makes Shane’s heart ache.

He sits up again, shifting just a little closer. Close enough to tip Daryl’s chin up with gentle fingers and cup his jaw.

“Well, can you try?” he asks softly.

His thumb traces the small beauty-mark on Daryl’s upper lip and he smiled slightly. God, but he loved this man. No matter what Daryl did or said, no matter how hard he made it sometimes…he really did love him.

“Yeah,” Daryl murmured, leaning in to his grip.

Fucking finally. Shane heaved a sigh of relief and leaned in for a kiss. Daryl met him halfway. Their lips met and he felt the tension and stress bleed out of his body. His hands wrapped around Daryl’s waist and he pulled him over, enjoying the buzz of contentment as Daryl came to him willingly.

They ended up lying down again, Shane on his back and Daryl curled into his side, one arm thrown around his waist.

“Still not meetin' yer friends,” Daryl reminds him quietly. “Can’t. Not yet.”

Shane knows that. He also knows that it will be a while before Daryl is comfortable enough to let other people around him. But that’s okay. He can be patient.

He nods and drops a reassuring kiss in Daryl’s hair. “I’ll tell Rick to cancel,” he promises, pretending not to notice when Daryl finally relaxes. “Now go to sleep. ‘s late.”

Daryl grumbles in response and tucks his head under Shane’s chin. He’s asleep in seconds and Shane’s not far behind.

His eyes close and the world fades away as the warm weight against his chest and the sound of Daryl’s peaceful breathing finally lull him to sleep.

 


End file.
